moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Wubbulous World
Directed by Norton Virgien Produced by Ron Howard and Brian Grazer, Share Stallings Screenplay by Chuck Tately Music by Heitor Pereira (score) and Jack Johnson (songs) Starring Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, Leslie Mann, Bruno Mars, Jemaine Clement, George Lopez, Jamie Foxx, will.i.am Running time 72 minutes (Workprint), 77 minutes (Recobbled Cut) Presented by Miramax Family Films Characters' Appearences *Young Bernard: 7 years old, brown mouse, blue pants, orange shirt, barefoot, blue hat *Bernard: Very small and obese gray mouse, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap, barefoot *Young Olivia: brown mouse, barefoot, blue top, yellow skirt with frilly white ankle-length pantalettes, orange babushka *Olivia: brown mouse, black top with yellow sleeves, orange skirt with yellow patch, frilly white ankle-length pantalettes and barefoot *Olivia (in her end form; at the Recobbled Cut): brown mouse, beautiful, purple cap and kerchief, black shoes *Olivia (in her Royal Ball from): green blouse and blonde wig *Olivia (in her Quest for marriage from): wears a black russian cap, with a gold tunic and an olive green jacket with black pants and brown boots *Nico: is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings, and brown-tipped wings and tail. His eye color is brown and he has a bright orange beak and legs. He wears a bottle cap as a hat, with green with blue curvy wide lines, simulating Copacabana's streets. *Zigzag: is an evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks, usually speaks in rhymes in a manipulating fashion, possesses a green magic talisman *Zigzag (in his royal ball form): White suit with gold epaulettes *Zigzag (in disguise): an anthropomorphic wolf. *Joe: Very slender beetle, light blue skin, moustahce, black top hat, suit with a purple interior. Carries a gold cane. *Phido: a cockatoo that has a slender, muscular appearance, and also has patchy ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot, bird-sized vest of Elizabethan design *Bartholomew: Slender hornbill, blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it *Young Kiara: small yellow mouse, brown eyes, wears green bow around her waist, barefoot *Kiara: plump, dark blonde hair parted in the middle, blue overalls *Kiara (in her end form; in the Recobbled Cut): beautiful red and white birthday dress with a red headband complete with a bow on the side, white socks and black shoes *Kiara (in her royal ball form): wears Rainbow Dash's elaborate dress from Swarm of the Century *Bert: Slender rabbit, handsome, yellow fur, skinny arms, white cottontail *Ernie: Slender orange tiger, handsome, beady black eyes, thin black eyebrows, white upper face, ear innards, muzzle, and belly, black stripes, pink nose (black; in the Recobbled cut), a pair of 3 whiskers (4; in the Recobbled cut), bouncing tail *Helga: purple kangaroo with turf of fur around her neck and long hair on her that stands up straight. *Helga (in her royal ball form): custom gold shoes, grape necklace, and gold laurels in her hair, dress made of rich cotton, shoes and laurels made of gold pleather, and embroidery done using sulky thread. There are also red beads in her hair and tail. *Mimi: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on his head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong *Cynthia: Small, slender, 6 year old, tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, red (sometimes green) muumuu, white (sometimes pink) panties, blue (sometimes black) sandals *Fernando: Obese rat, brown fur, cream tunic, royal blue cuffs, barefoot *Narrator: Slender brown horse *Toto: Lanky ochre meerkat, both peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, toes, trim on his tail's tip, brown eyelids, light inside but black outside hanging ears, wide mouth, black eyebrows, wide bulging eyes, red hair, 5 tan horizontal stripes vertically on his back (3 in the Recobbled Cut) *Zigzag's henchmen: Small and Slender hornbills, orange feathers, white bellies, undertails, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, red eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around their nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick orange eyebrows, both indigo trimming on their heads and feather on the back of them Main Characters in Bonus Features Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Kristin Chenoweth ... Young Kiara (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Pierce Gagnon ... Young Bernard (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Narrator (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido (voice) Amandla Stenberg ... Young Olivia (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Cast in opening credits *Zigzag - Jemaine Clement *Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg *Olivia - Anne Hathaway *Kiara - Rachel Crow *Ferdano - Jake T. Austin *Joe - will.i.am *Bartholomew / Ernie - George Lopez *Phido - Tracy Morgan *Nico / Bert - Andy Garcia *Toto - Jamie Foxx after casting by *Olivia - Anne Hathaway *Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg *Zigzag - Jemaine Clement *Kiara - Rachel Crow *Ferdano - Jake T. Austin *Joe - will.i.am *Bartholomew - George Lopez *Phido - Tracy Morgan *Toto - Jamie Foxx *Nico - Andy Garcia in end credits Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Kristin Chenoweth ... Young Kiara (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Pierce Gagnon ... Young Bernard (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico / Bert (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew / Ernie (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Narrator (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Amandla Stenberg ... Young Olivia (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Claudine Barros ... Additional Voices (voice) Mauro Blanco ... Additional Voices (voice) Jeremy Bowker ... Additional Voices (voice) Dennis T. Carnegie ... Additional Voices (voice) Shanti Correa ... Additional Voices (voice) Songs The songs are from Rio 2 #"What Is Love? (End credits)" - Janelle Monáe #"Rio Rio" (featuring B.o.B.) - Ester Dean #"Beautiful Creatures" - Barbatuques, Andy García, and Rita Moreno #"Ô Vida" - Carlinhos Brown and Nina De Freitas #"It's a Jungle Out Here" - Philip Lawrence #"Don't Go Away" (featuring Uakti) - Anne Hathaway and Flavia Maia #"Batucada Familia" - Carlinhos Brown, Siedah Garrett, Jamie Foxx, Rachel Crow, Amy Heidemann, Andy García, and Rita Moreno #"I Will Survive" - Jemaine Clement and Rachel Crow #"Arabian Nights" (Aladdin) - Bruno Mars #"What Is Love" - Janelle Monáe, Anne Hathaway, Jesse Eisenberg, Jamie Foxx, and Carlinhos Brown #"20th Century Fox Fanfare (Samba Version)" (composed by Alfred Newman) Time Cards The Spongebob crew made title cards *2000 Years Later from SB-129 *A Few Inches Later from Shanghaied *UHHH... from Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *12:00 Midnight from Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *One Hour Later from Wet Painters *Two Hours Later from Wet Painters *Three Hours Later from Wet Painters *Eventually... from Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *Day Two from Band Geeks *Day Three from Band Geeks *Day Four from Band Geeks